


Stollen Time

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony spend Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stollen Time

Stollen Time

 

He looked across at his lover, and gentured a kiss. No, better to touch, to hold, to caress. To love. Was that not what they had done. The sheets now creased, the pillows crumpled with the gentle banter the two had shared.

“I need to shower. You have everything you need?” he had enquired. His lover nodded, plumped the pillow up and watched as Gibbs left the room. The butt slightly flabby, but taut when their love making had been intense. 

~ ~ ~ ~

As Gibbs showered, he wondered how had, this started? It had been over the years. The close contact. The occasional touch of the hand. The electric shock that had surged through them, between them. The sights they had seen. The cases they had solved. The sadness they had shared. The friends they had lost. He became aware of a presence in the room. He pulled the curtain back and saw his lover standing naked. Gibbs smiled. He would have loved to have satisfied them again but at his age……..no he knew his limitations. Better to enjoy occasionally than all the time. His lover stepped forward and joined him in the shower. As Gibbs leant over and pulled the lips to his lips. He caressed them with his tongue, before slipping it into the now opening gap. He held his lovers head in his hands. Gibbs could only imagine what was going through his lovers mind. He grew hard, as his lover touched him again. It had been so long. The touch of another. Hollis? No this was so different. So wrong, yet so right. The age difference it didn’t matter. It was the pure lust.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Flashback.

It had started back at Thanksgiving. His lover having drunk too much wine, had fallen asleep. Gibbs offered a ride home. But being an ex-marine, he had seen too many people die after choking on their own vomit. Better if he went back to his own place.They had come to him early.

“Sorry about last night. I didn’t do anything too wrong. Did I?”  
Gibbs smiled and shook his head. His lover turned and left the room, their butt moving up and down as they walked, no staggered before slumping against the wall.

“I don’t feel too well……….” now collapsing on the floor.   
Gibbs leapt from the bed and dashed over to the body. Lifting the head gently he looked into the eyes, the soul………he knelt and leant forward and gave the quivering body a kiss on the forehead.

“There that should make it better.” he smiled, as he began to stand and held a hand out. His lover took, and pushed up to join the arms of Jethro. As the two bodies began to warm with the anticipation, the hope, the lust, Gibbs pulled the now soft warm body to his and kissed the lips fully. His lover did not need time to think, the response to the initial kiss, was just as rewarding.  
Gibbs took the hand and led his soon to be lover into the bedroom. He gestured to the now cooling sheets. His lover nodded, and climbed between the sheets. Gibbs looked down at the now inviting eyes and body. He quietly got into bed and pulling the sheet over their bodies, began to kiss places his lover had only ever imagined.

“If we keep doing this, Christmas dinner will be ruined.” Gibbs’ love had said.

“Well don’t think about it and I won’t rise to the occasion. Talking of rising, come……no not like that……I need to teach you how to make that cake.” he laughed.

Taking the now wet hand he helped dry his love. They dressed and made their way to the kitchen. Gibbs began to collect the ingredients together and place then on the table. He took a bowl and added the flour, the yeast and the water.

“I learned…….. from an East German in Moscow. See you take the dough” as he took his lovers hands. He moved behind and stood close to the warm buttocks. He took his hands and placed then over his lovers‘. They kneaded the dough. Together, building a rhythm. “It needs to rise.” as his lover smiled, thinking of something rising behind. Gibbs kissed the dark hair and turned his lover to him. 

“I love you, you know that. I never thought I’d love someone as much as I love you. It’s a different kind of love. It’s a………….” thinking how he could word it, “well a mature love.”

“I know and I appreciate.” wondering how it had finally come to this. For years, watching from afar, but so near. Everyday, looking to see if Gibbs would ever return the affection.

“Come on lets have a game of chess as we let this rise.”

“I’ll beat you…..then you will have to give me a prize.”

“Have you not had enough already.” thinking of the chocolate moose and the strawberries. Yes the sheets would need to be washed again. “No, I was thinking more of a special treat. Something that would bind us together………no… not like that. I was thinking more a token.”

“I know……. a phial of blood like Angelina ?  
Gibbs laughed, “Not quite what I had in mind but if you want……..I was thinking a small tat?”

“Where?” his lover had enquired.

As Gibbs looked into the childlike eyes, “I think that would be sore don’t you?” as he moved over to the wine rack, taking a bottle of red wine he placed on the table. Taking two glasses he opened the bottle and poured, handing his love a glass.

“What did you say we were eating again?” his lover asked, “Apart from me. Do you know,” as the lover sipped the wine “I never knew you had so much to give. And your stamina to give pleasure first, never ceases to amaze me.”

“Maybe I learnt in the Marines. Never come first , you might get shot.” Gibbs had answered. “But steak…..a man has to keep his strength up.” laughing.

“Oh yes,” his lover thought, looking at the bulge in the mans’ trousers, there was some strength there, and in the muscles of the legs when, he had held their body, their legs clasped round Gibbs’ body……….their arms round his neck. The thrusting, the pushing, the warm breath against their skin……….the warm liquid as it made its way down their leg. Gibbs lover began to feel a stirring in its lower regions. The glint in their eye had been noted.

“No……..on your feet, let’s see how the dough has risen.

The dough looked good , as Gibbs knocked it back and rolled the marzipan into shape. His lover looked on, at the concentration Gibbs was giving the cake. Yes everything had to be right, everything in its place………..but the hands strong and……….his lover sighed at the very thought of them.

“There, complete, now we pop in the oven and wait. Another wine?”  
~ ~ ~ ~

Their dinner was good. Gibbs cooking the steak to perfection. As they cut open, the juices seeped from the meat, the marinade salty just like his lovers juice. They stretched on the couch, Gibbs head resting on the pillow. His lover lying beside, their head on his chest. His lover could feel the heart beat, through the skin. Smiling before caressing the bulge between Gibbs legs.

“Don’t, not at the moment. I’m too satisfied with our coupling this morning, the steak and the red wine.” leaning back smiling, he gasped and sighed, he could feel himself rise as the yeast had done. And only the knocking back would release, but he would let his lover do their magic. It was a two way thing. He felt his lover move down, and untie the jogging bottoms from his waist. Sighing, he leant back and closed his eyes as he felt the warm lips and tongue begin to encircle, his now growing organ. He placed his hands behind the head and stroked the hair, pushing the head further into his groin, he could feel his fluid begin to spurt. He gasped oh yes, stolen time, that was what they had had. Tomorrow they were back to work. He would shout and rant. His lover would obey. He did love Tony but it would never work, or be tolerated. No-one must know ever.

 

The End


End file.
